Un nuevo comienzo
by Pandora-Scarlett
Summary: Nunca he sido capaz de expresar sentimientos, amor, odio, alegría, tristeza. Todo suena tan lejano para mí no es algo que me enorgullezca, pero he vivido con eso tantos años que sin darme cuenta nunca tuve que preocuparme por ese tipo de sentimientos que las personas normales suelen expresar hacía los demás, mi mundo se explicaba en blanco y negro...


**Anime:** Durarara

 **Dedicatoria:** _Quiero dedicar este fanfic a un amigo muy especial, por el escribí esto y espero que sean de su agrado. También quisiera mencionar a una amiga que de igual manera apoya este otp. Me esforcé para que quedara de esta manera~_

 **Advertencia:** Solo se es para aquellos fans de Shivoro. No se aceptaran comentarios negativos para aquellos que no les agrade.

 **PD:** (Se tomaron algunos diálogos del anime)

.

. . .

* * *

 ** _Epilogo_**

¿Has sentido alguna clase de sentimiento que hace vibrar tu cuerpo?

No…

Nunca he sido capaz de expresar sentimientos, amor, odio, alegría, tristeza. Todo suena tan lejano para mí no es algo que me enorgullezca, pero he vivido con eso tantos años que sin darme cuenta nunca tuve que preocuparme por ese tipo de sentimientos que las personas normales suelen expresar hacía los demás, mi mundo se explicaba en blanco y negro, no había color alguno que lo representara, todo se sentía tan solitario como si viajara por un sendero sin rumbo, sabía bien que ese camino solo podía recorrerlo yo y nadie más, ya que mis manos estaban cubiertas de sangre y eso era inevitable algo que no se puede borrar con el agua… me había acostumbrado a esta vida, no era como si tuviera otra opción de la cual pudiese tomar con facilidad, todo iba bien, hasta que me conocí a Heiwajima Shizuo, el hizo que mi pequeño mundo diera un cambio drástico, nunca tuve que preocuparme por pequeños detalles, pero nunca pensé que llegaría el momento en el cual pudiera sentir tales sentimientos.

. . .

 _Ikebukuro_

En esta ciudad existen personas que fueron más allá de mis expectativas, personas que fueron más allá de mi imaginación, nunca pensé que llegaría el momento en el que pusieron a prueba mi fuerza, inteligencia y astucia… es cierto que se llegaba a ver cosas muy anormales, pero entre ellas se encontraba un hombre que ejerce una fuerza monstruosa, una fuerza que activo todas mis funciones. Heiwajima Shizuo el hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro o eso es lo que decían los rumores de la ciudad, ya que todos estaban tan informados de lo que sucedía era raro no saber lo que pasaba en esta ciudad, todos tenían algo en común; desde que llegue todo ha sido diferente no es como si eso me molestara, pero esto iba fuera de lo que normalmente acostumbraba a enfrentarme. Mis objetivos cambiaron cuando me separaron de Slon, mi antiguo compañero con quien había hecho numerosos trabajos de los cuales aún puedo recordar con detalle, ahora se encontraba con la familia Awakusu, no sabía con seguridad si se encontraba vivo o muerto no es como si pensara en rescatarlo, pero la decepción conmigo misma era más grande.

¿Soy débil?

No lo sé.

Quería destrozarlo todo… incluida a mí misma.

Yo solo quería comprobar la fuerza humana, es una duda que no se puede corroborar solo con libros y en algún momento se convirtió en mi objetivo en la vida. Sin embargo, al llegar a este barrio, me hicieron ver que… soy débil.

La motorista de negro es un monstruo real, así que no cuenta.

El hombre vestido de barman, lo que percibí en el… ¿Qué era?  
Todas las células de mi cuerpo cantaban que pelease contra él, pero todos mis músculos gritaban que huyera. Sentí que me temblaba todo el cuerpo, era una de las pocas reacciones que había olvidado por completo, pero sé que eso es... seguro que es el primer humano que encuentro al que debo probar. El más fuerte.

Y, sin embargo, soy débil. Ni siquiera tengo suficiente fuerza para comprobar la suya, sería imposible que para alguien como yo me pueda comparar con una persona así de fuerte.

En tal caso, ¿nada de lo que hice hasta ahora tiene sentido? Entonces ya no… ya no tiene sentido vivir.

. . .

El nuevo apartamento estaba desierto.

Completamente desierto a excepción de algunas dos cajas que había dejado Dennis y Samia (Simón) cuando me dejaron en esta habitación. Habían dicho algo de "vivir bajo algunas condiciones después de conseguir un trabajo", no entendí el motivo por el cual los llevo a dejarme en esta situación. Pero dadas las circunstancias ahora tenía que mantenerme establecida en este apartamento, de alguna u otra manera no tenía ninguna opción de oponerme.

Por un momento me había resignado a mi antiguo trabajo puesto que estaba empezando una nueva vida con un trabajo y personas que contaban con mi ayuda, Dennis y Samia me asignaron a este nuevo empleo, "recolectar el dinero de la gente mala que no quiere pagar" eso es lo que me había dicho el hombre que acompaña a Shizuo-senpai todo el tiempo. Desde que comencé a trabajar para ellos, pude darme cuenta de que nadie quería meterse en el camino del hombre más fuerte y demente de la ciudad, las razones eran tan claras como el agua, además, no permitiría que tomasen a mi presa. No…nadie es digno de enfrentarse a él, personas que solo buscan una excusa absurda como chantajearlo, me resulta una ridiculez. Ellos no le llegan a la suela del zapato a todos a los que yo destrocé.

. . .

Desde el apartamento se lograba apreciar la puesta de sol, pronto la ciudad estaba por sumergirse en una oscura y misteriosa noche, una noche para recordar en la ciudad de Ikebukuro.

Recorrió cada habitación del apartamento y todo parecía indicar que no presentaba ninguna anormalidad, aunque era la primera vez que estaba viviendo en un lugar como ese, era algo nuevo para mí. Se encontraba en uno de los pisos más altos del edificio puesto que Dennis había dicho que ese espacio lo había guardado durante mucho tiempo, no me moleste en preguntar para que lo necesitaba. Solo sabía que mientras estuviera con ellos, mi estancia se prolongaría y mi antiguo trabajo quedaría de lado, a pesar de ser la única cosa en lo que era buena no tenía otra alternativa por formar parte de este empleo, sin embargo, con este método podía acercarme más hacía el hombre al que deseo destrozar.

—Es un lugar bastante amplio. —afirmo la rubia con un acento ruso.

—Debe ser suficiente para ti mientras estés trabajando debes tener un espacio donde refugiarte. —hablo Dennis mientras observaba a la rubia revisar los ventanales que daban la bienvenida a un pequeño balcón.

El rostro de la rubia aún se mostraba inexpresivo.

—Muy mal Vorona, no pongas esa cara. No hay nada mejor que tener un espacio, así puedes venir a comer sushi, es bueno después de un duro trabajo —exclamó con gran entusiasmo Simón al ver a la joven algo confundida sobre el apartamento.

Ya estaba acostumbrada a adaptarse a los nuevos lugares, pero realmente no entendía los motivos de esos dos hombres, siempre pensaban cosas que ella no podía comprender.

—Entiendo. —contesto con su acento ruso sabiendo que no tenía de otra más que aceptar.

Después de haber escuchar atentamente las instrucciones de Dennis, ambos hombres abandonaron el apartamento dejando sola a la joven en aquel espacio vació, tan vació como ella se sentía.

. . .

Los rayos del sol entraron fuertemente deslumbrantes desde los ventanales del apartamento, donde la rubia dormía tranquilamente contra la pared. No tardo en despertar a causa de tal resplandor que le provocaba una ceguera cuando sus ojos entraron en contacto, intento evitarlo con su brazo mientras se incorporaba lentamente ya que había pasado la noche sentada viendo las estrellas desde el ventanal, y sin darse cuenta se había quedado profundamente dormida.

Aun no sabía qué hacer en ese nuevo apartamento, se encontraban algunos muebles, sofás, sillones y una mesa chica en el centro de la sala después de todo no estaba tan vacía como pensaba, pero el espacio que dejaba era grande. Había visto la habitación principal, pero no tuvo los deseos de usarla, solo se había limitado a dormir en el suelo; escucho un pequeño rugido provenir de su estómago, ahora debía de conseguir alimentos para tomar fuerzas. El problema era que no sabía qué hacer para conseguir comida, aún era nueva en esas cosas, tal vez si les preguntaba a Dennis y Samia sabrían que decirle respecto a ese pequeño detalle.

Justo cuando se decidió salir escucho unos pequeños golpes provenir de la puerta principal. Se había preguntado quien sería si los únicos que sabían la ubicación de su paradero eran Dennis y Samia, tal vez Slon la había encontrado y le pediría volver a su antiguo trabajo. Aunque fue un vago pensamiento que paso por su cabeza, las posibilidades de que eso ocurriese eran bajas, ahora tenía otros objetivos en mente.

Se encamino hacía la puerta, abrió de esta sin dudar en ningún momento, y lo primero que se vio fue ese cabello rubio, lentes de sol, ropa de barman… no hay duda. Era él.

—Hola.

Heiwajima Shizuo.

Estaba un poco confundida, ¿qué era lo que estaba haciendo él ahí? Y más importante ¿Cómo sabía su ubicación?

—El jefe nos informó que estabas viviendo en un nuevo lugar, Tom dijo que te lleváramos a comer y conocer un poco la ciudad. Aunque nos alcanzara luego, le surgió algo.

La rubia se quedó fijamente mirando al hombre que tenía enfrente, no tenía intenciones de quitarle la vista de encima, a decir verdad, esta era una buena oportunidad para observarlo y comprobar su fuerza.

—Entiendo. —afirmó con aquel acento ruso.

. . .

Mientras caminaban por las calles que Ikebukuro, aquella rusa tenía la vista fija en el hombre que tenía enfrente, estaba dispuesta a observarlo aun si eso le tomaba el resto del día y más cuando se traba de la persona a quien más quería destruir. No podía pensar en nada más que eso.

A pesar de estar caminando a su lado, aun no tenía idea de a donde le estaba llevando, simplemente se propuso a seguirlo. A pesar de estar con ese hombre, era extraño, pero de alguna manera se sentía segura, como si pudiera depositar su confianza en él.

—Llegamos.

Se detuvo enfrente de un restaurante familiar.

Observo aquel lugar donde algunas personas estaba disfrutando de la comida.

—Vamos.

Al entrar pudo notar la calma que proporcionaba el lugar, era un ambiente que no podía reconocer a pesar de que siempre estaba realizando misiones en las que peligraba su vida, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de estar en un lugar como ese.

Normalmente Shizuo y Tomo frecuentaban ese lugar cuando tenían tiempo libre.

El rubio camino hacía una mesa que estaba al fondo del restaurante, un poco apartado de las otras mesas. Ella solo lo siguió hasta tomar asiento enfrente de él, así no se perdería de nada.

—¿Has venido antes a este lugar? —pregunto el rubio mientras se recargaba contra el respaldo de la silla.

—No. Es la primera vez que estoy en un lugar así.

—Ya veo. Aquí dan una muy buena comida, es muy tranquilo y normalmente no hay muchas personas.

La mirada de la rusa se deslizo hacía las otras mesas revisando cada una de las personas que estaban en el lugar, en su mayoría eran familias con sus hijos, algunas eran parejas y otros adolescentes.

No acostumbraba a estar en ese tipo de lugares, normalmente siempre estaba sola haciendo algún tipo de trabajo con Slon, recordaba esos momentos en los sus trabajos consistían mayormente donde peligraba su vida, pero a lo largo de los años fue perdiendo ese algo que hacía sentirla viva de nuevo, ese impulso de adrenalina que activaba todas las funciones de su cuerpo.

Sin darse cuenta se había sumido en sus pensamientos, mientras que Shizuo observaba de su aprendiz con algo de curiosidad.

—Oye.

La rubia levanto la mirada al haber llamado su atención.

—¿Has probado un helado?

—¿Helado? —pregunto algo confundida.

 _¿A que venía esa pregunta?_

—Si. Por aquí hay un lugar donde dan los mejores, podemos ir después de haber comido. ¿Qué dices?

La rusa se quedó pensando por un momento, se preguntaba qué es lo que pretendía Heiwajima Shizuo llevándola a ese tipo de lugares los cuales aún eran desconocidos para ella. Pero una vez que lo pensaba esto podía servirle para observar mejor a este hombre.

—Entiendo. Está bien si vamos.

—Perfecto.

Una joven mesera se acercó a su mesa para tomar sus órdenes, el rubio ordeno lo que normalmente pedía en ese lugar, una taza de café, mientras la rusa se limitó a imitarlo de la misma manera, tal vez le serviría para acercarse y saber acerca de él.

Mientras esperaba la orden el celular de Shizuo empezó a sonar. Este lo tomo de su bolsillo y contesto al instante.

—¿Si?

La rubia se quedó mirándolo por un momento.

—Entiendo. Descuida yo me encargo.

Al terminar de hablar colgó volviendo a guardar el aparato en uno de sus bolsillos.

—Parece que Tom no podrá acompañarnos, dijo que tenía unos asuntos que arreglar en el trabajo, por lo que te acompañare el resto del día.

—Está bien.

Esta iba a ser una buena oportunidad para acercarse a él, y comprobar esa fuerza sobrehumana por la cual ella estaba tan interesada.

. . .

Al salir de aquel restaurante el rubio siguió caminando por delante de su aprendiz, mostrándole ciertos lugares de Ikebukuro. Ciertamente nunca se había dado la oportunidad de explorar la ciudad como era debido ya que ese tipo de cosas no eran de su interés, era inusual que le llamara la atención esa clase de distracciones.

Aquel hombre le enseñaba cosas que para ella aun eran desconocidas, el hecho de haber pasado toda su infancia leyendo toda clase de libros en los que le enseñaban a simple teoría como eran las cosas, no le daban la facilidad de procesarlos cuando los ponía en práctica en la vida real. Pero cuando los leía le daba la satisfacción por aprender más, tener más conocimiento de lo que la rodeaba, bien sabía que esas teorías las que quería poner a prueba, pero en realidad no sabía cómo hacerlo ya que en el fondo se sentía vacía. Había experimentado una clase de adrenalina cuando era niña, aquel hombre que entro a su casa hizo que todas las células de su cuerpo se activaran y le pidiera a gritos que luchase por su vida, esa clase de sentimiento la había olvidado por completo. Realizo incontables trabajos en los que implicaban muertes a sangre fría, obviamente los realizaba sin ningún problema, la mejor en su clase ya que Dennis y Samia la instruyeron muy bien en la autodefensa personal. A pesar de los trabajos que realizaba sus sentidos se habían apagado por completo, no tenía memoria de haberlos puesto a funcionar alguna vez en su vida.

En su infancia su padre solo le daba libros para pasar el tiempo, era una distracción para mantenerla ocupada mientras él realizaba su trabajo puesto que siempre se mantenía al margen de darle la espalda; en poco tiempo descubrió que tenía habilidades que ningún otro niño podía tener por lo que esa información se almacenaba en su cabeza, fue ahí donde se dio cuenta que era diferente a los demás. Cuando los padres de los otros niños se dieron cuenta del peligroso trabajo en el que se involucraba su padre, empezaron a alejar los niños de ella, y por ello, nunca pudo convivir con alguien de su edad. Su infancia fue solitaria, siempre sola, encerrada y alejada de los otros niños, pero los libros eran suficientes para ella, era lo único que le daba una pequeña "felicidad". Hasta ese día, fue entonces donde realizar algo que había leído en uno de sus libros, había matado a un hombre malo, sobrevivió a esa fría noche en donde todas las células de su cuerpo le exigían que hiciera algo, no sabía si sentirse orgullosa o mal, pero había aprendido algo. Justo después de que esos dos hombres le enseñaran a defenderse de las peleas reales, habían decidido probarse a sí misma, quería hacer algo al respecto y que su padre viera el progreso que había hecho, pero cuando llego demasiado lejos él no lo comprendió, bien sabía que ese no fue su objetivo desde el inicio, pero lo que aprendió fue una sola cosa.

 _Fue divertido._

. . .

—Vorona.

La rusa salió de sus pensamientos en cuanto escucho su nombre.

—Tu helado se está derramando.

Su mirada bajo hacía su mano derecha donde sostenía una paleta, sintiendo la frialdad de los fluidos cuando escurría por todos lados.

—Déjame ayudarte.

El rubio se acercó mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un pañuelo blanco, tomo su mano y lentamente empezó a limpiar de ella.

En cuanto entro en contacto con su mano sintió una pequeña descarga eléctrica, era raro ya que nunca había sentido algo así, pero de alguna manera...

 _Era cálido._

Las manos del rubio eran grandes a comparación de las suyas, estas eran pequeñas y frágiles algo de lo que nunca se había percatado y no era algo que fuera de su interés, pero en ese momento despertó su curiosidad.

Su toque era suave y gentil, era una clase de sentimiento que no había sentido antes, difícil de explicar sin embargo no le desagradaba o lo odiaba.

—Listo.

El rubio se alejó esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

—Gracias, Shizuo-senpai.

—No hay de qué. Es mejor que te lo termines antes de que se derrita de nuevo.

—Está bien.

Y eso fue lo que hizo, pero extrañamente miraba la mano que había tocado.

 _Es extraño._

Nadie se había atrevido a tocarla de esa manera, al menos no que ella recuerde, el único contacto más cercano que había tenido era con su padre, esa noche cuando cometió su primer asesinato le abrazo tan fuerte que le fue difícil respirar, pero la satisfacción que sintió en ese momento hizo que olvidara todo.

—Vamos, aún tengo que mostrarte algo.

—¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos? Shizuo-senpai.

—Ya lo veras.

La rusa siguió con su mirada inexpresiva, preguntándose que era lo que estaba planeando.

Mientras caminaban pudo ver como el cielo empezaba a teñirse de rojo por aquel hermoso atardecer que consumía a todo Ikebukuro.

No tardaron en llegar hacía un parque de diversiones donde había todo tipo de atracciones, algunas familias paseaban, otros eran parejas y al final no faltaban los niños. Se preguntó qué era lo que estaban haciendo en un lugar como ese, aunque ahora que lo pensaba nunca había estado en un parque de diversiones, para todas las personas lucía divertido, pero para ella no eran más que aparatos mecánicos con el fin de poner a prueba su humor.

—Aquí es.

Enfrente de ellos estaba una gran rueda de la fortuna, lo había visto en uno de sus libros, pero nunca había conocido una de cerca.

—¿Puede decirme con que motivos nos encontramos aquí?

La rusa se encontraba confundida, no tenía una explicación exacta para deducir los motivos del rubio.

—Una vez que entremos te lo diré, vamos.

No tuvo otra alternativa más que seguirlo y averiguar qué es lo que se traía entre manos. Uno de los empleados del juego les advirtió que entraran con cuidado, una vez que estuvieron adentro cerraron la puerta y así la maquina se puso en marcha empezando a moverse.

Shizuo decidió sentarse enfrente de su aprendiz para así verla al momento de hablar.

Entre ellos inverno un profundo silencio mientras la cabina ascendía presenciaron el crepúsculo que invadía toda la ciudad, al parecer a su superior le parecía hermosa esa vista, ella realmente no había tenido oportunidad de ver tal paisaje con detenimiento, era nuevo, pero tanto como él pudo apreciar lo que le estaba mostrando.

—Es una buena vista ¿no?

Desvió su mirada del paisaje en cuanto lo escucho.

—Shizuo-senpai, aun no entiendo el motivo por el cual nos encontramos en este lugar.

El rubio se giró para poder enfrentarla.

—Vorona.

Sin quitare la vista de encima el rubio se inclinó recargando ambos brazos en sus piernas.

—Sabes…

Justo en ese momento Vorona le apunto con un arma en la cabeza.

Él sin inmutarse se quedó en su lugar sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

—¿Qué tienes en la mano? No es un juguete, ¿verdad?

—No es una simple amenaza. Sostengo esta arma de fuego dispuesta a disparar.

Su dedo quedó suspendido justo en el gatillo.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto el rubio con una mirada inexpresiva.

—Me siento obligada a describirte un asunto, Shizuo-senpai.

—¿Qué asunto?

—A finales de abril experimentaste cómo una mujer con casco, quien te arrojo un cuchillo balístico en unas instalaciones escolares de Toshima.

—Ah, sí. Eras tú… ¿no?

Aquella respuesta la sorprendió no pensó que él la reconociera tan pronto.

—No soy tan tonto. No me costó reconocer ese mono de motociclista. Además, tuve una corazonada desde hace tiem-…

—Me cuesta aceptar tu respuesta de que me reconociste. Es como un castillo de naipes. Si afirmas que lo reconocías todo, ¿Por qué no me pulverizaste mis cervicales con tu fuerza física?

—Ya me acostumbré a tu forma de hablar.

No lograba entender a Heiwajima Shizuo.

¿Por qué no ve lo que en realidad es ella?

Le está apuntando con un arma y aun así piensa que es buena.

No tiene idea de lo sucias que están sus manos, todas esas personas que mato y aun así él la reconoce como una aprendiz.

Está equivocado sobre ella.

—Además, no quiero atacar a alguien que estuvo trabajando conmigo.

—No es propio de tu personalidad. Es incomprensible.

—Oye, yo solo me enojo cuando la gente hace algo que no es razonable. Si hay un buen motivo para ello, no me quejaré, aunque me disparen o me apuñalen.

Al escucharlo no pudo evitar vacilar, aquella mano que sostenía el arma bajo ligeramente.

—Vorona, ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer? Soy tu senpai. Puedes contar conmigo.

—Yo…

 _¿Qué quiero hacer?_

 _Quiero destrozar a Shizuo-senpai._

 _Para comprobar la fuerza de los seres humanos. Pero no de esta forma… si intentamos destruirnos mutuamente dándolo todo, o tendrá sentido._

Una serie de recuerdos pasaron por su cabeza, todos esos momentos que compartió con Heiwajima Shizuo le resulto nostálgico, pero, ¿Por qué tenía que recordarlo ahora? Ella era una asesina. Los asesinos no vacilan contra sus víctimas.

 _¿Por qué?_

 _Me propuse a observar, acercarme y comprobar la fuerza de los humanos._

 _Pero todavía no le devolví el favor de cuando me invitó a una lata de café. Ni el de cuando me llevó a una rica pastelería. Además, dudo que haya mejorado lo suficiente como para vencerle._

 _¿Por qué estoy buscando motivos para no enfrentarme a Shizuo-senpai?_

—Vorona.

El rubio elevo lentamente su diestra mientras se acercaba hacía ella tomando la parte superior de la pistola.

Sus miradas se encontraron, él no vacilo se quedó inmóvil esperando a que ella hiciera algo.

Ella aún estaba indecisa, no sabía cómo responderle.

—Shizuo-senpai se equivoca acerca de mí. No sabe nada acerca de mi pasado y las cosas que hice.

El rubio la observo fijamente escuchándola con atención.

—Realmente no sabe nada… yo… mis manos están manchadas. Están cubiertas de sangre, maté a incontables personas a sangre fría y eso resulto… divertido.

Su mano se aferró a la pistola al recordar aquellos trabajos, pero la causa de su temor no era recordarlos sino ver la expresión de su superior al contarle tal secreto.

—Yo soy una asesina.

Su mirada se elevó y así enfrentarlo.

Ahora no había marcha atrás.

—Lo sé.

—¿Qué? No comprendo.

—De alguna manera lo sabía.

—Es incomprensible.

La mano que sostenía el rubio junto con la pistola y la de su aprendiz descendió lentamente.

Se alejó de ella recargándose contra el respaldo del asiento.

—Puede ser. Pero aprendí algo durante el tiempo que estuve trabajando contigo.

—¿Qué es?

Frunció el ceño al estar intrigada por saber la respuesta del rubio.

—Eres buena persona.

—Eso no tiene sentido.

—Para mí sí. Supe desde un inicio que tú eras ese mono motociclista, ese día que te asignaron a trabajar con nosotros, tenía mis sospechas. Pero quería comprobar que tanta confianza me tenías, como tu senpai soy responsable de ti, y debo poner el ejemplo. Sé que no eres como las otras personas, también te he estado observando.

—Entonces ¿Por qué?

Exclamó confundida.

—Porque… eres mi preciosa kouhai.

—…

 _¿Preciada Kouhai? ¿Qué significa eso? No entiendo nada de lo que dice. Es incomprensible para mí._

—Eso es irrelevante para mí. No puedo comprender la explicación de Shizuo-senpai. ¡No entiendo!

El juego se detuvo después de haber recorrido una vuelta entera.

Uno de los empleados abrió la puerta y en cuanto estuvo abierta la rubia salió corriendo sin mirar hacia atrás.

—¡Vorona!

La llamo el rubio al verla huir.

 _No entiendo a Heiwajima Shizuo. ¿Por qué? Me siento tan inquieta. Aun después de haberle dicho que soy una asesina, ¿por qué me sigue viendo de esa manera tan tranquila?_

Continúo corriendo por las calles de Ikebukuro sin darse cuenta el cielo se tornó oscuro y finalmente la noche llegó.

Había llegado al departamento donde se encontraba temporalmente, realmente no lo había pedido, pero era un lugar al que podía decir "refugio". Nunca había tenido un hogar, su inocencia se había perdido, era asesina, solo para eso era útil.

Pero había decidido que una vez que Shizuo supiera su verdadera mascara, abandonaría la ciudad.

Ya no tenía ningún otro propósito por el cual debería quedarse. Lo había pensado desde hace un tiempo o al menos desde que empezó a encariñarse con Hewaijima Shizuo.

 _¿Encariñarme?_

¿Desde cuándo pensaba así?

Era ridículo, no podía encariñarse con alguien. Era totalmente irrelevante para ella.

Se colocó el traje habitual designado para hacer sus trabajos y salió del departamento sin dejar rastro alguno ya que no tenía motivos para dejar uno, después descendió del edificio hasta llegar al estacionamiento donde se encontraba su motocicleta a la cual se subió y puso en marcha para salir de Ikebukuro.

Estaba hecho, no tenía más que hacer.

Solo quedaba irse muy lejos y seguir en su trabajo, como siempre lo había hecho.

Sus objetivos habían finalizado.

Su mano se apretó contra el acelerador avanzando a toda velocidad y por un momento observo desde el espejo retrovisor como se alejaba de la ciudad.

Ikebukuro.

Una ciudad con personas muy extrañas.

Jamás lo iba a olvidar.

Cuando estuvo cerca de la frontera para dejar la ciudad, logro visualizar una pequeña silueta. Un hombre con traje de barman…

En cuanto estuvo enfrente de él presiono el freno, para deslizarse de un lado y detenerse a uno metro de distancia.

—Vorona.

Cerro fuertemente los parpados a pesar de que no lograría verle a través del casco.

—Shizuo-senpai. Le sugiero que se aparte de en medio, está bloqueando el camino.

—No pienso moverme de aquí.

Abrió sus parpados enfrentándolo.

—Eso es irrelevante.

—No pienso dejar que te vayas de la ciudad.

—¿Por qué?

Exclamo enojada.

—Te lo dije ¿no? Eres mi preciosa kouhai, no puedo dejarte ir tan fácilmente.

El rubio se acercó a paso lento y en cuanto lo vio acercarse, ella bajo inmediatamente de la motocicleta para sacar su arma y apuntarle con ella.

—Deténgase Shizuo-senpai.

Él continúo caminando sin aparta la mirada de ella.

—¡No estoy jugando en verdad le voy a disparar!

Su mano comenzó a temblar.

¿Por qué estaba vacilando? Justo ahora podía destrozarlo, pero un extraño sentimiento la invadía.

—No…alejase.

Su dedo apretó el gatillo disparando justo en su rostro, la bala logro rozar contra su mejilla dejándole un pequeño rasguño.

El rubio no se detuvo a pesar de sentir un pequeño fluido de sangre que brotaba de su mejilla.

Lo había lastimado y a pesar de eso el seguía creyendo en ella…

 _No quiero lastimarlo._

—Shizuo-senpai…

Se detuvo justo enfrente de ella.

—Eres extraño Heiwajima Shizuo…

Soltó el arma de fuego dejándola caer en medio de ellos.

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo. Me abstengo de mis acciones, no me importa si Shizuo-senpai es quien me destruye.

—Idiota…

Había esperado cualquier cosa, pero no esto.

El rubio la rodeo con ambos brazos y la atrajo contra su cuerpo mientras el casco que poseía la rusa caía lentamente a sus espaldas.

—¿Q-qu-…

Se había quedado sin habla.

¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo?

Heiwajima Shizuo la estaba abrazando.

Su cuerpo se había quedado totalmente inmóvil, no sabía qué hacer en una situación así. Sus manos se habían quedado suspendidas en el aire no tenía idea de cómo reacción, algo así estaba fuera de sus parámetros.

—Vorona no lo entiendes.

Sus pies apenas estaban tocando el suelo.

Pudo sentir como estaba aprisionándola, pero lo extraño es que no le desagradaba.

 _Era cálido._

 _¿Por qué era cálido?_

Sería porque era el primer hombre que la miraba de otra manera y no como una asesina. Él no esperaba nada de ella, nunca tuvo grandes expectativas en sus habilidades solo la aceptaba tal y como era.

Tal vez eso era lo que había estado esperando por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Alguien que la aceptara.

Y ahí estaba él.

Pronto sus manos descendieron a la espalda del rubio, y lentamente estas se enroscaron en su ropa, aferrándose fuertemente a él.

—¿Por qué? Shizuo-senpai.

Su rostro se escondió en el pecho del rubio apegándose a este.

—Porque eres mi preciosa Kouhai.

—Eres extraño… Heiwajima Shizuo.

. . .

* * *

 **IMPORTANTE:** Quisiera agradecerle a mi amigo Shizuo por darme esta idea, sin su ayuda esto no se hubiera llevado a cabo. También a Sam que ella me corrigió en algunas cosas y agradezco mucho su ayuda.

Espero que hayan sido de su agrado, gracias por leer y se esperara próximamente otro.


End file.
